The Price He Paid
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: After another expedition, the lost of one soldier out of all proved too much for her to handle. Her father should have done something to help but he didn't. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys, I tried writing a fanfiction of Levi and his daughter, Seraphine. I feel that Levi is somewhat OOC but I tried my best. This is part 1. There are hints of Rivetra and EruHan if you squint.**

* * *

><p>It was dead silent in the area, everyone expected this to happen, and it was only to be expected. The whole area was clad in black and white, mourning for the fallen soldiers who gave up their life for the sake of humanity.<p>

Throughout the crowd, a small ginger held sheet music in her pale hands, she was shaking with emotions. Hatred, anger, frustration, despair and sorrow were battling within her for control but unfortunately for all the emotion, indifference was the one who emerged triumphed in the end. She waited patiently for her turn. She had specially requested to play last and her choice of instrument was the piano.

A soft and gentle note finished the song and performance before her. As the man descended the stairs, no one paid her any attention as she ascending the same stairs. The man before her was a renowned pianist and she was a no body.

However, when her fingers touched the keys, a few head turned to look at her. Some people recognized her and gasped. The rest of the song passed by like a daze. She only remembered singing the last few verse.

"They came in like a nightmare that could make you scream, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast. That wretched day of grief is so strange to me. I could see your face; I could hear your voice. Remembering the day we met rips my heart in half, 'Cause no one should have to die that fast. And now that day we dreamed is just pain for me. I could see your face; I could hear your voice. I sing for the reluctant heroes. I wanna be brave like you."

At her last note, every head had turned to look at the ginger girl who had just closed the piano before her. No one ever expected that song to be played at the funeral. But to her, it was _his _funeral. Her grief was evident on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear trailed down her face. She left the area without another word.

Levi wanted to go after his daughter but her words to him had deeply cut him. He never knew she labored such feeling and all her anger was taken out on him. He didn't blame her one bit. She was right. He had let her down once again.

He thought back to the event two weeks ago, their 60th expedition. The one that had result in this tragic incident.

* * *

><p>Sera and Tyler were raring to go. It was her third and his first expedition. Sera had told him all kinds of stories about the place outside the walls and he was so excited to go out, with his sister and father no less.<p>

"Sera, if the titans come after me, you'll save me right?" He joked with her.

She just laughed. "Sorry but I'm under Commander Hanji this time. Dad will protect you okay?"

Levi glared at Sera but she just laughed at him. Tyler smiled at his sister as the gates open.

"Come back alive, you hear me?" she called after him.

"You too sis!" He yelled back at her as they split into formation.

In truth, Levi didn't see his daughter. He didn't see her at all during the expedition and when he finally did, all he saw was an inconsolable girl hugging a broken body in her arms crying in anguish. He just assumed it was a close friend of hers who had passed on.

He thought nothing of it until they were back in the wall. Seraphine was still carrying the body of the fallen solider. Back at headquarters, Sera brought his body to Hanji, begging her if she could do anything to help him.

When she walked out depressed, Levi went up to her.

"You deal with death every day, what made this soldier so important that you carried the burden of bringing him all the way back here?"

A brief look of anger quickly took on her features. Her usually bright eyes were unusually furious.

"What made him so important!? You dare ask me that!? He's my brother, you jerk! The one who died was Tyler Ackerman-Ral!"

Levi was taken back a side that no one had seen before. "It was Tyler...? Sera, I had no idea..."

"Oh, you had no idea that my brother, your son, died!? You failed to protect him! Dad, are you blind!? How could you!? You good for nothing son of a bitch!"

Her cursing never bothered him since it was the same type of language he used but this time she used it, he felt that it was extremely offensive, even downright vulgar.

"Sera!" He grabbed her shoulder but she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me! It's Seraphine to you, corporal!" She snapped.

"Seraphine! Listen to me! This is a request!"

"Why do I have to listen to you if it is a request!?"

"Seraphine, no, Sera. It's because you are my daughter!"

"Just leave me alone, corporal!"

"Sera, you come back here right now brat!"

Sera turned away and walked silently to her room, not bothering to listen to her father's words and whatnots. His shell had broken and he was trying to reach out to his distraught daughter.

That failed conversation haunted him. He should have gone after her. He should have done something but he didn't. He just left her to her own emotions.

* * *

><p>Now after two weeks, he had realized that was an extremely bad choice. Looking at her from the back, he could tell that her vision was blurry because of her tears and another wave of despair crashed down on her.<p>

"You should talk to her," even the forever hyperactive Hanji had somehow lost her energy. "She's hurting. She only played the song 'Reluctant Heroes' when she very upset. This is not easy for her. Remember, she's lost her brother."

"Levi, just speak to her. You two need to talk." Erwin approached the pair from the back and wrapped his arm around Hanji's waist. He steered her away from him and towards their son before Levi could reject the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how I did. I might post a second chapter if I feel like it.<strong>


End file.
